


Six men came to kill me one time

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Jayne acquire Vera and why did he name her that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six men came to kill me one time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the birthday ficathon over at the LJ comm fireflyholidays, prompt: gathering.   
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all it’s characters are the property of Joss Whedon

"Wa cao"!

The girl beneath him squealed as her muscles clamped around him. Jayne growled and thrust strongly inside her, muttering curses in her ear as he came with a shout.

Pulling out slowly, Jayne stretched in satisfaction and flung a casual arm round the girl’s stomach. He’d made out good on the last job, had more than a few drinks and a mighty fine tussle in the bar. Top that off with the thorough sexing he’d just got and it’d been a real good birthday this time.

“That was good girl,” he complimented as he rolled over to grab his pants. “Best rut I’ve had in a long time.”

“Come again anytime,” she smiled at him.

“You don’t have to ask me that twice.” They both laughed at the bawdy implications.

“You look after that big boy now,” Jayne’s bed mate leered at his crotch affectionately. “I wanna see him _and_ you next time yer on planet.”

“I’ll be round girl,” Jayne grinned and patted her bare butt. “This here and the big boy do some real good sexing together.”

“That they do, big man,” she agreed. “That they do…”

Her friendly voice stayed with Jayne as he left the building whistling. He just had to go get his…

“Jayne Cobb!” the shout didn’t sound friendly and Jayne dived to the side just in time to avoid a hail of bullets.

Rolling behind a convenient cargo container, he poked his head out cautiously to study the group of thugs gathering in front of him and frowned thoughtfully. He didn’t recognise a one of them, and had no notion why he was being chased. Jayne shrugged. Whoever they were they were putting a dent in his good day, and that angered him some. Pulling Cassie from his holster he shot at the man closest to him, sending him tumbling to the ground.

The man’s companions turned and fired and Jayne ducked back as the clang of bullets hit his shelter. Automatically he counted the weapons firing back at him. Four revolvers and one rifle; sounded like a Callahan. He’d know the sound of that weapon anywhere. He’d wanted one for a long time, but they were hard to come by and expensive when you could find them. They were quality weapons and Jayne couldn’t believe that anyone owning such a gun weren’t capable of aiming it proper. But not one shot came close.

Disgruntled at the bad shooting, Jayne searched around till he found what he needed. Using the oil drum he found as leverage he hauled himself to the top of the container and shot the hell out of his opposition.

The dumb asses were so unprepared they mostly died without raising a weapon. The only one to do anything was the Callahan owner and Jayne shot him soon as he raised the gun.

Dropping to the ground beside him; Jayne bent over the body and rifled through the man’s pockets. He still didn’t recognise any of his attackers, and they weren’t carrying identification, but that didn’t matter none. They were dead and wouldn’t be following him and that’s all that mattered. He picked up the discarded rifle and ran reverent hands over the barrel. “Don’t worry girl, I’ll clean you up good and there’ll be shooting a plenty.”

The gun butt fitted snugly in his hand and Jayne grinned happily; this really was the best birthday ever. The weapon felt warm, willing and ready to fire and for some reason he thought back to the girl he’d left at the whorehouse. “What d’ya think about Vera for a name?"


End file.
